One Vision
, |Genre= , |Format= ( , ) |Sortie= |Enregistré= Musicland Studios, Munich |Durée= 4:05 (version single) 6:37 (version extended) 5:15 (version album) |Track=Queen - One Vision.ogg |Titre précédent= |Titre suivant=A Kind of Magic |Album=A Kind of Magic}}One Vision est une chanson écrite et enregistrée par le groupe Queen, qui est d'abord sortie en single en 1985, puis intégrée sur l'album A Kind of Magic, sorti en . Bien qu'étant présente sur cet album, la chanson n'apparaît pas dans le film Highlander, mais dans le film . La chanson a été inspirée au groupe à la suite de leur performance au quelques mois plus tôt. Lors de la tournée de 1986, le fameux Magic Tour, la chanson ouvre tous les concerts sans exception : le groupe déclare en effet que l'intro de la chanson fait une parfaite introduction à un concert. Paroles One man, one goal, one mission Un homme, un but, une mission One heart, one goal, just one solution Un cœur, un but, juste une solution One flash of light, yeah, one god, one vision Un éclair de lumière, ouais, un dieu, une vision One flesh, one bone Une chair, un os One true religion Une vraie religion One voice, one hope Une voix, un espoir One real decision Une réelle décision Wowowowo gimme one vision Wowowowo donne-moi une vision No wrong, no right Pas de faux, pas de juste I'm gonna tell you there's no black and no white Je te dis il n'y a pas de noir et pas de blanc No blood, no stain Pas de sang, pas de tache All we need is one world wide vision Nous n'avons besoin que d'une vision mondiale One flesh one bone Une chair, un os One true religion Une vraie religion One race one hope Une voix, un espoir One real decision Une réelle décision Wowowowo oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah Wowowowo oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah I had a dream J'ai fait un rêve When I was young Quand j'étais jeune A dream of sweet illusion Un rêve de douce illusion A glimpse of hope and unity Une vision fugitive d'espoir et d'unité And visions of one sweet union Et des visions de douce union But a cold wind blows Mais un vent froid souffle And a dark rain falls Et une pluie sombre tombe And in my heart it shows Et dans mon cœur cela se voit Look what they've done to my dreams Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de mes rêves So give me your hands Alors donnez-moi vos mains Give me your hearts Donnez-moi vos cœurs I'm ready Je suis prêt There's only one direction Il n'y a qu'une seule direction One world, one nation Un monde, une nation Yeah one vision Yeah une vision No hate no fight Pas de haine pas de combat Just excitation Juste l'excitation All through the night Tout au long de la nuit It's a celebration wowowowo yeah C'est une célébration wowowowo yeah One one one one... Une une une une... One vision... Une vision... One flesh, one bone Une chair, un os One true religion Une vraie religion One voice, one hope Une voix, un espoir One real decision Une réelle décision Gimme one light Donne-moi une lumière Gimme one hope Donne-moi un espoir Just gimme Simplement donne-moi One man one man Un homme un homme One bar one night Un bar une nuit One day hey hey Un jour hey hey Just gimme gimme gimme gimme Simplement donne-moi donne-moi donne-moi donne-moi Fried chicken Du poulet frit. Particularités Voix déformée Le début de la chanson contient des paroles assez étranges et plutôt incompréhensibles, et qui n'apparaissent pas dans les paroles fournies sur le livret de l'album. En fait, il s'agit d'une phrase récitée par Freddie Mercury qui a subi quelques effets sonores. La phrase originale est God works in mysterious ways… mysterious ways… (Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables…). On peut voir sur les documentaires présents sur la vidéo Magic Years et sur le DVD Greatest Video Hits II comment Freddie Mercury chante ce passage. Sur ces deux documentaires, la phrase complète serait God works in mysterious ways. And Hey, people! All around the world. I look forward to those glorious days once again! (Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. Hey, vous! Partout dans le monde. J'attends une nouvelle fois ces jours glorieux avec impatience !). Cela ferait plutôt partie d'une version de travail de la chanson, qui ne comprendrait pas les effets sonores sur la voix ni les percussions. « Fried chicken » La dernière ligne de la chanson (aussi bien dans la version studio que dans la version live) est fried chicken (poulet frit) en lieu et place de one vision comme l'indiquent les paroles. C'est en fait une blague de Mercury qu'il avait faite pendant l'enregistrement de la démo, car le groupe allait avoir du poulet frit au déjeuner. Finalement ces mots ont été conservés dans la version finale de la chanson. Clip vidéo Le clip de la chanson montre le groupe au travail lors de l'enregistrement de la chanson, aux fameux Musicland Studios à Munich, et a été le premier clip du groupe réalisé par les Autrichiens Rudi Dolezal et Hannes Rossacher, plus connus sous le nom de DoRo, ou encore les Torpedo Twins. C'est la première fois qu'on voit le groupe au travail dans un studio. Un documentaire sur la création de One Vision a même été fait, et peut être trouvé sur le DVD Greatest Video Hits II. La vidéo commence par un morphing de la fameuse photo du groupe tirée du clip , avec la même pose des quatre membres à l'époque de One Vision. Dix ans séparent les deux images. On peut également apercevoir un bref instant John Deacon à la batterie dans le clip. Il a déclaré ne savoir jouer qu'un accord simple. Classement Reprises La chanson est reprise en 1987 par le groupe , sous le titre Geburt einer Nation ("Naissance d'une nation") de l'album . Chantée partiellement en allemand, avec des arrangements martiaux, donnant un autre sens aux paroles. center|550px Autres utilisations La chanson est présente dans le film d'action (1986). On peut également l'entendre dans le jeu vidéo (2008) sur la radio fictive . One Vision pouvait être téléchargée dans le jeu (2010). Références